Love Chooses Whomever It Wants
by RespHarmony
Summary: After Ron left, Hermione is broken. What would have happened if Harry comforted her? Set in the Deathly Hallows, Harry isn t a horcrux, but they exist.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well yet another story coming this way. There always comes a time, when a Harmonian thinks: what could have gone differently in the Deathly Hallows, well here is mine.

**Love Chooses Whomever It Wants**

**Chapter 1**

The starry night sky is really beautiful, along with the shining full moon, which indicated the time of the werewolves. The grass felt fresh and soft under the deep forest, full of myth, magic, inspirations and spookiness. A tent has been put up deep within the forest, which only two people could see. No wonder the muggles don´t believe in magic, they have never seen it.

A raven headed 17 year old teenager was sitting outside the tent, the light of the flickering fire reflected in his eyes, softly giving a tiny fraction of warmth. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One or all the other things he´s called currently, was contemplating the events of the past day, outside the warmth of the tent. His so called ´best mate´ had left him and Hermione alone in the woods, alone in their search for horcruxes, because of the stress of the mission itself. Harry couldn´t blame the redhead, though, War is a horrifying time for anyone who has to live in it, through it or near it. He turned his head, to look inside the tent, to see Hermione´s tiny form facing away from the tent, but just from the look of her posture, he could tell she was crying.

_She has done so much for me,_ he thought, _she didn´t even leave me alone in the quest, even though I expected her to. She needs me now, and I shall do something about it._ Harry got up from his spot outside the tent and quietly went in it. The brunette was sitting on her bed, cradling her knees. She had been crying ever since Ron left. The tears had made a faint vertical line, her eyes were red and puffy.

The emerald eyed boy didn´t now how to comfort her, so he did the first thing that came to his mind; he sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione hadn´t noticed him enter or walk up to her, but she felt a tiny bit better, now that he was there for her. She tensed up at first, surprised by the contact, but immediately relaxed and almost melted into the crook of his shoulder.

"Why did he do it, Harry? Why did he leave us in this War alone?" she asked so innocently, making Harry´s eyes fill up with tears.

"I don´t know Hermione, could have been the effects of the Horcrux" he answered.

He realized that he hadn´t seen the Horcrux anywhere. His hand around her shoulder moved up to her neck and felt a chain. He softly turned so she was facing him and softly took the locket off and placed on a table next to the bed.

"Hermione, you can´t wear the Horcrux, at least not now, it will only make it emotionally worse for you" he said softly.

Hermione just nodded and placed her head back into the earlier position. She realized it felt right to be in this position with Harry. Her mind was racing. She couldn´t get his touch out of her head. It was gentle, soft. _What do I feel for Harry? It has to be more than friendship, because even friendship has boundaries. I know I like Ron, but I´ve always cared for Harry, more than him or any other guy._

Whilst she was having these thoughts, Harry was having similar ones. _What do I feel for Ginny, I mean I never noticed her before last year, and I don´t care about her as much as I do for Hermione. Hermione is my best friend, so I guess I just care for her._ _Then again, I´ve never felt love before. Whoa! Hold on there Potter, she is your best friend, not going there! _Harry decided it was better for him to continue his watch and contemplate there.

"I guess I better go back to my watch, Hermione please get some sleep, you look awfully tired" he said to her.

The doe eyed bookworm smiled, _Always thinking, caring about someone else, rather than himself_

"Fine, but only if you finish your watch and then go straight to bed" she answered.

"Sure thing" he hugged her. They gazed into each other´s eyes for a while, before Harry kissed her on the cheek, blushed and said a quick `Sleep Well!` to her.

Hermione was shocked. Harry had never kissed her on the cheek before. Her last thoughts before falling asleep were about Harry.

Harry was thinking, why he kissed Hermione, well on the cheek, but still, what possessed him to do that. _I just couldn´t help it. I finally admit it, I fancy Hermione. _

_But could this be love?_

A/N: So what do you think of the chappie?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In this chapter there are some cannon thingimabobs. So bare with me

**Chapter 2**

The sun was peeking in from the entrance of the tent, along with cool air of the morning wind. The brunette in bed was waking up from her not so peaceful slumber. Nightmares had started to plague her, though not as bad as the raven headed man´s outside. Just as Hermione was thinking this, she realized he´s still on his watch, though it was long over.

She stepped outside, seeing the man in front of her gazing at the sky. He looked so peaceful like that. Looking like a normal young adult, enjoying the feeling of peace and quiet. She didn´t want to disturb him like that, but she also knew he shouldn´t be outside all alone.

"Harry?" she said quietly

"Hi, Hermione, how did you sleep?" he asked, concerned

"It was OK" she said, not wanting to worry him "Your watch is over Harry, come inside, I´ll make us a cup of tea"

He nodded and they walked inside. As she entered the kitchen, with him behind her, he could observe her. She had really grown into a beautiful young woman, her bushy hair now fell on her face as soft curls, making her hair look softer than before, she had curves just in the right places and her walk was just graceful. She wasn´t a supermodel, but she was perfect in any way.

As she turned around, with her now finished tea, she saw his emerald eyes gazing at her, with a grin on his lips. She blushed, no one had looked at her like that before, but she liked the feeling. It made her feel like a girl, like she was wanted, instead of having to force herself to be.

She laid the cups on the table, which wasn´t too big, but enough to have two people sit together. The kitchen didn´t look too bad either, you could freely make food without having to bump into something.

"Tea´s ready" she said, trying to snap him out of his gaze, even though she enjoyed it

"Mmmh?" he muttered, without actually listening to anything.

Hermione chuckled a bit "I said tea is ready, Mr. cloud nine"

"Oh, right" he said as he blushed.

They sat together, just enjoying the company of each other, with one looking at the other when the other wasn´t looking.

_Why do I feel this way about him? I love Ron, I know that for sure! Maybe I just worry about him too much. Yes that´s it, just platonic feelings_. The brave bookworm thought with a satisfied smile, of coming up with a reasonable conclusion.

_I wish I knew what she feels about me. I can´t ruin our friendship, it´s too good to lose. And what about Ginny. I know I fancy her, but I have hardly thought about her since Bill and Fleur´s wedding. I concluded that I fancy Hermione. Why does it have to be so hard? _he thought.

Hermione had been staring at Harry, trying to figure out what was troubling him. She could read him like a book. He had been staring at his cup for a long time. She placed a hand on top of his, to immediately take it away, as he almost jumped in surprise.

"Sorry, Harry, I didn´t mean to startle you. It´s just, you seem to zone out a lot lately, and it looks like something is bothering you. Please tell me" she pleaded.

"I… just have a lot on my mind, you know, the horcruxes and the Final Battle that may come." The emerald eyed man lied.

The brunette nodded, thinking about the prophecy. If Harry was going to die, she knew she wouldn´t survive. Hermione tackled him in a bone crushing hug, which yet again startled Harry.

"I will not let you die, you hear me Harry Potter! I will help you defeat Voldemort, even if it´s the last thing I do!" she sobbed into his chest.

Harry was overjoyed, and hugged her back whole heartedly, their tea long forgotten. With her by his side, he felt like he could conquer anything.

"Harry, I think you should get some sleep. You´ve been up all night" she whispered

Harry wanted to stay with her, but knew it wasn´t worth, arguing with her. So with a quick `fine` he went to bed, whilst Hermione went outside. She kept thinking of the years at Hogwarts that they shared, until the redhead popped into her mind. The tears started blurring her vision as she fought to keep them at bay.

/scene/

About two hours later Hermione heard a whimpering sound come from the tent. She didn´t pay much attention to it, until she heard a scream.

Running inside, she saw Harry being tormented by nightmares. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, as he thrashed around in bed.

"Harry, you need to wake up! Come on, wake up!" she said loudly, trying to wake him up, but it was no use.

"Don´t kill her! NO TAKE ME PLEASE, LET HER LIVE!" he cried out. "No, NO! HERMIONE! YOU CAN´T BE DEAD! You just can´t be" he whispered the last part.

"Harry, wake up, I´m here, I´m here, come on!" she started shaking him furiously.

He bolted up right, trying to find his glasses on the bedside table. His eyes looked so confused for a second, until they found the girl he was looking for. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"You´re alright. You´re not dead" he whispered.

"Yes, Harry I´m here and I´m not leaving" she said so softly, in a voice, that only she could do.

"What happened, in your nightmare?" she asked warily, not really wanting to know.

"He killed you Hermione, making me watch. I couldn´t move at all. There was blood surrounding you, it was horrible. Please don´t leave me Hermione" he said

"I will never leave you Harry, you know that" she said softly

/scene/

After the nightmare they both got up and decided to take a leave, because they had stayed there for too long. Packing their things, and shrinking their tent, they were ready to apparate to another forest. Hermione apparated them to the Forest of Dean, where the nature was covered with white snow and rivers were ice.

"Where are we?" Harry asked

"The Forest of Dean" she answered. The forest was bring back many memories, all including her parents, which made her teary eyed.

"What´s wrong ´Mione?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it´s just…. I used to spend a lot of time here with my parents" she whispered.

/scene/

With the tent in place along with the protective enchantments, they were yet again discussing the places for horcruxes.

"Hermione, I´ve been thinking. Could we go to Godric´s Hollow? Before Dumbledore died, he said he already researched the village and no horcrux was found, but I want to see my parents" he asked shyly.

With him looking at her like that, he reminded her of the eleven year old boy she met on the train to Hogwarts. Also she couldn´t deny him seeing his parents.

"Sure, we just have to be careful. You-Know-Who probably doesn´t know Professor Dumbledore went there, so there may be a trap"

/scene/

Godric´s Hollow looked so beautiful with the Christmas lights hanging, white snow covering the ground. Two people appeared out of nowhere, heading towards a graveyard.

"Hey, Harry. I think it´s Christmas Eve" she said softly.

Harry kept walking forward, already spotting a graveyard. He walked through the gate, looking for a specific grave.

After a few minutes of searching, Hermione called "Harry….. I found them"

The raven headed boy almost bolted over to her, to see a shining grave, with the words Lily and James Potter craved on them. Tears were already falling down his cheeks, as Hermione held him closer for comfort. She wiped the tears away, making Harry look at her and smile. They crouched down, as Hermione conjured a bouquet of white lilies. They sat there for a while, until deciding it was about time to get back.

Grabbing Harry´s hand softly they disappeared with a silent pop.

A/N What do you think, too slow?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chappie. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Chapter 3**

The two habitants of the tent appeared out of nowhere, disturbing the eerie silence of the forest. The beautiful brunette and manly jet black haired man made their way into the magical tent, with the man still thinking of the sight he saw for the first time in his life.

Harry Potter had seen his parents' graves for the first time. The memory of it was making him teary eyed, making him remember his parents, whom he has never met. Hermione noticed this and guided him to the living room part of the tent and sat them on a comfortable beige couch, embracing. They sat in silence for a while, but it wasn´t uncomfortable. The silences between them were never uncomfortable. Hermione decided to break the silence.

"Harry… If you need to talk about this or anything really, just know that I will always listen to you and not judge you. It´s about time you realized that" she said, muttering the last part to herself, but Harry still heard her, considering how close they were.

"I know Hermione. It´s just-"

"You´re not used to it" she ended for him

"Yeah" he stated

A silence crept back in for a little while.

"It´s painful Hermione" he whispered.

Hermione, knowing he meant the time in the Godric´s Hollow, said "It´s supposed to painful, Harry, but with friends around you, to support you and love you, it will be-" she cut herself off, knowing she just mentioned the word Love, which made her feel all warm and fuzzy, almost like she was saying it the romantic way.

Harry looked at her with unshed tears in his eyes. No one had ever said to him the love word. It was nice to hear it the first time from Hermione, even if it was just platonic.

"It´s nice to hear the L-word for the first time" he said.

Hermione, even though knowing it, had still a mild shock look on her face, before smiling.

"You know that I love you. You are worth it Harry. I love you just like any best friend would"

Harry´s face remained happy, but the happiness sank a little, Hermione could see it in his eyes, but chose not to say anything about it.

"Well, It´s my watch for the night, so you should get some rest and if you have a nightmare, just come outside and I´ll be there for you" she said, eying the horcrux they left on the bedside table from now on.

With a quick "Goodnight" to each other, but not before a hug, Harry went to bed and Hermione went outside and with a little `Incendio` lit the light in the lamp.

Her mind was running as fast as a firebolt would at it´s top speed. She was mostly thinking of Harry, and why he made her feel like that.

_I haven´t had that feeling before, the nice and fuzzy feeling inside me, even with Ron, and I know those feelings are not platonic, not anymore. Do I really like Harry. Am I in love with him?"_

/scene/

Hermione was just about to go inside the tent, when suddenly she heard a pop. She cautiously moved to the edge of the protective enchantments, to see Dean Thomas setting up a camp nearby.

_He is a muggleborn, and all of us are on the run, maybe he should come with us, now that R-Ron has left. _She was surprised to see no tears running down her face at the thought of the redhead.

She went through the enchantments, calling "Dean!"

Dean snapped around, with his wand pointed at her, but finally seeing his classmate, he relaxed.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" the dark boy asked.

"Me and Harry are camping here, maybe you want to come with us, seeing as we are friends and we are on the run?" she said

"Sure, I´d rather be with friends than on my own" he said as they passed the enchantments again and headed towards the tent.

"Wait here" she said, when they were in the tent

"Harry, wake up, I found Dean and he will be joining us!" she said loudly

"Oh good, it´s you Hermione, I thought I was being captured in my sleep or something. Now about Dean, do you think he should know about the horcruxes?" Harry asked.

Hermione´s face fell a little "I don´t think it´s a good idea" she brightened after a few seconds "We can just say we´re on the run and since Dean knows we are You-Know-Who´s prime subjects, he´ll expect us to change places more frequently"

The two went over to Dean, who was looking around the tent.

"Good to see you again, mate!" said Harry as he gave him a manly hug

"You too, this run is very tiring, but I guess you already know that" he said and noticing that a certain redhead was missing.

"I thought you were on the run with Ron" he stated.

A small pang of sadness filled the air.

"He left, since his family is pureblood, he is safer" Hermione lied.

A small `Oh` escaped Dean´s lips, before the two showed him the bedrooms.

"Hey, what´s that locked doing here, I thought you didn´t have accessories?" he questioned.

"Oh, we found it during our run, and thought to keep it. Could be useful" Hermione lied yet again.

_She is so good at faking_ thought Harry as he smiled at her. Hermione blushed. Dean was seeing the scene, and immediately knew they were in love with each other, but hadn´t told the other yet. He didn´t want to interfere, though, he knew they would sort it out by themselves, in their own time.

/scene/

It was night time and it was yet again Harry´s turn for the watch. He wanted to keep the horcrux near him. He didn´t want Hermione to feel the effects of it, even though it may be some meters away. They were out of water, so Harry decided to go to the lake, that he had seen.

_Great, covered in ice_ he thought. The man had already forgotten it was winter. _Nothing a few diffindos couldn´t do_

So he cast the severing charms and grabbed a bucket full of water. Suddenly his emerald eyes noticed something shiny down at the lake. Going closer, he noticed that it was the familiar Sword of Gryffindor. _How did it get to the bottom of the lake? _

"Accio" he said and nothing happened. _Well , so much for that idea. Guess I just have to get it myself._

Stripping down to his boxers, he put the horcrux on top of the clothes and dived in, instantly grabbing the sword. He got out and put his clothes back on, slowly creeping towards the tent, whilst muttering "Cold, cold, cold"

/scene/

He arrived at the tent and decided to wake Hermione up. He didn´t want to do this, considering she looked so peaceful whilst sleeping, but he needed her by his side and they couldn´t do it during the day or Dean would ask questions.

"Hermione, I found the sword and I want to kill the horcrux, but I need your help" he whispered loudly enough for Hermione to wake up.

"Sure Harry" she answered instantly

They walked outside, into a clearing and placed the locket on a rock. Muttering `open` in parseltongue the locked snapped open and black smoke appeared.

Harry gripped the sword tightly until hearing a hissing voice saying "_I have seen your hear, Harry Potter, and It is mine"_

A very beautiful Hermione appeared, with Ron next to her.

"_I have never loved you! I just used you to get near Ron. I never was your `best friend`" _Horcrux-Hermione hissed.

"Harry, don´t listen to it! Stab it!" shouted the real Hermione, but Harry couldn´t hear a word. He was choked up in emotion

"_I have something you want, Potter, something you want more than life itself! You are nothing"_ said Horcrux-Ron said.

"_You are nothing. No one has ever cared for you, not even your relatives. You will never be loved by anyone!" _Laughed Horcrux-Hermione.

"No Harry, don´t listen to it! You are everything Harry, You are loved by so many people! Fight it Harry! I love you!" Hermione said, finally admitting, what she had been denying for long.

That gave him enough strength to stab the horcrux. He fell on the ground, with tears still falling down.

Hermione basically flew up to him and grabbed in a bone crushing hug.

"You said you love me" croaked a weak Harry.

"Yes, I do, Harry, I thought I loved Ron, but the truth is I never loved him. I have always loved you" she whispered.

"I love you too" said Harry, before they kissed. The soft kiss was passionate. Both of them enjoying the moment together, hoping it would last forever. Both thought it had ended too soon, as they pulled back for oxygen.

"Wow!" said Hermione

"Yeah, wow" smiled Harry

"I guess I am your girlfriend now" she smirked

"I guess you are Miss Granger" he said as they laughed.

"I think we should get back and get some rest" she said as they headed back to the tent.

A lot of new doors had just opened for them.

A/N: I want to thank Red Phoenix Dragon for giving me the idea of bringing Dean into the story. Anyways, rate and review! Cheerio!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sun was up high, in the sky, making it a beautiful day. The sky was completely cloudless and the snow has started to melt. The flowers had started to peek out, from under the snow, getting ready for a beautiful spring.

The new couple was cuddled up in the same bed, sleeping with grins on their faces, enjoying being in each other´s arms, even in sub-consciousness. The raven headed emerald eyed man was stirring, instantly feeling someone next to him, and smiled as he now woke up to see the love of his life. The young bookworm was also waking up from her peaceful slumber.

"Morning, beautiful" Harry said as he kissed Hermione good morning.

"Morning? It´s one in the afternoon" said Dean with amusement.

The couple jumped apart, with heavy blushes on their cheeks.

"Hey, don´t worry, I know you two finally got your act together, and now are officially a couple. Though, I could have mistaken you to a couple since first year" said Dean

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione

"Yesterday night I hear screams and hisses coming from a clearing, so I decided to investigate. I realized that you two weren´t in the tent, so I started to get worried. What I saw in the clearing puzzled me, which means you have some explaining to do. Anyways, eventually you admitted your undying love for each other and here we are!" summarized Dean

"Well, we knew it had to come out sometime" said Harry

"We are hunting for Horcruxes" Dean was about to ask what they are before Hermione beat him "They are very dark objects that are created when someone murders someone, ripping a piece of soul out of the murderer, placing it within an object. Could be anything, including the-"

"The locket?" asked Dean

"Precisely"

"So is that one of the reasons Ron left. I thought he was just too hungry and a hungry Ron is an angry Ron" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah" they just said.

Suddenly an elf popped in the tent. He had huge tennis ball eyes and looked hyper.

"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is here to tell Harry Potter and his friends that Miss Love is captured by Death Eaters´!" piped the little elf "Us needs to form a plan immediately"

"Miss Love…. Is it Luna, Dobby?" asked Harry

"Yes, yes. Us needs to do somethings"

"Dobby can aparates in anywheres. Dobby may aparates us in the house" jumped the elf

"Sure Dobby, let´s do that" said Harry and Hermione "Dean, I think you should stay here, It´s better to go with less people"

"Sure"

And the two apparated into a dusty cellar, where was a dirty blonde haired girl, along with a very old man and a goblin.

"? Griphook? How did you get here? Were you captured aswell?" asked Harry in a shushed voice.

"You remember my name Harry Potter?" asked the goblin

"Yes, I do, but we have no time for that, Luna, and Griphook, grab onto Dobby and he´ll get you out of here!" rushed Hermione

Just after the four popped out, Peter Pettigrew came rushing down the steps, to see no one in sight. Harry and Hermione were hidden, until Pettigrew cast the homenum revelium spell to reveal Harry and Hermione. Peter grasped Harry with his hand, leaving Hermione alone, calling out to Harry.

"I found this in the cellar!" he called out to the manor.

"You owe me a life depth, Pettigrew!" spat Harry.

Just as Pettigrew was about to lunge at Harry, his silver hand strangled himself to death, just at the arrival of Narcissa, Draco and Bellatrix.

"Ah, wee Potty has been captured! Ha Ha Ha, The Dark Lord will be pleased. Cissy! Summon him!"

Just as Narcissa was about to summon Voldemort, Harry shot a spell at her, catching her off guard.

With that a big duel began, including Bellatrix, Narcissa and Draco against Harry.

Harry immediately disarmed Draco.

"Can´t you do anything ferret?" teased Harry

Narcissa was about to lunge, when Dobby popped in and they escaped.

/scene/

Arriving back at the tent, Harry was attacked by the beauty of a bookworm. Hugging her back as heartedly as he could, he looked over her shoulder to see all of them alive.

"Luna It´s so good to see you!" said Harry, giving her a slight hug aswell.

"Oh, the Angels Fathums told me you and Hermione were going to save us" said the dreamy blond.

The teenagers just shook their heads at Luna´s ways.

"How can I ever thank you, Mr. Potter, for saving a goblins life" Griphook bowed.

"Maybe you and some goblins could have a look in some of the Death Eaters vaults, maybe they might have a horcrux in there" whispered Harry.

"It´s against Goblin Law to look into someone else´s vault without permission. But so is having a foul object, like a horcrux, inside the vaults. I´ll see to it immediately." Griphook answered.

Harry nodded and turned to Dobby.

"Dobby, get Luna and Mr. Ollivander to stay at Bill and Fleur´s. They are away, in America, currently, they have a house there and they will take good care of them. Then come back here and take Griphook back into Gringott´s and when he has found something, he will call you and then pop him back to us. Can you do that?" asked Harry politely

Dobby looked like he was going to wet himself out of joy. With a quick nod, the elf left to do his job.

"I have never seen an elf that hyper" Dean said in bewilderment.

"Yes, but he´s Dobby and we trust him" said Hermione. Turning to Harry "You are going to pay him, aren´t you? You know how I feel about house-elf slavery" she said, making her doe eyes expand a bit.

"Sure, anything" he said, completely `under-her-spell´ kind of way.

Dean just smirked at the new couple, he could already hear the wedding bells in the future.

/scene/

Harry was looking at the Marauder´s Map, to see if the people he cared for were safe, until he saw something quite unexpected.

"Hermione, can you come here for a sec?" He called out

"Sure, what´s wrong?" she said, slight concern lingering her features.

"I can see Ron on the Marauder´s Map. I wouldn´t think he´d go back to Hogwarts" he replied.

"Well, maybe he´s in the Room of Requirement all the time, and the Weasleys would probably kill him for leaving us" she said.

"True"

"Oh and Harry, why did you apparate away during the day, you know it´s dangerous and I should have come along" she said, slightly angry.

"Oh, don´t worry, I just got us some food" he answered.

Her glare softened as she prepared for bed.

When she left Harry was fiddling with a small box in his pocket…

A/N: I need to give credit for Red Phoenix Dragon. He is just bloody brilliant and gives me loads of ideas, including some for this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few days had passed since the capture of Luna Lovegood. The sun was getting brighter day by day, making the forest seem more colourful week by week. There were deer and does hopping around the forest, the sun illuminating the greens of the forest along with flowers, which smelled brilliant.

A young man was taking a walk, trying to think when would be the best time to ask a certain angel to marry him. He was just about to enter the tent, when a pop interrupted the silence. The black haired boy was hoping to see Griphook with Dobby, but saw Dobby with an old man.

"Mr. Ollivander, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I wanted to tell you about the Deathly Hallows" the old man said.

"Should we go inside?" Harry said, indicating the tent.

"Surely" Mr. Ollivander said with Dobby bouncing all over the place.

Hermione, Harry, Dean and Mr. Ollivander sat down at the living room part of the tent for their talk.

"I´m sure you all know the tale of the three brothers" said the man, as the three teens nodded

"Hermione told us to read the Tales of Beedle the Bard" chuckled Dean.

"Well the three Deathly Hallows are not a legend. They are real. I´ve seen two of them and I´m sure Professor Dumbledore has seen all of them. The Elder Wand was lastly owned by Dumbledore, The Resurrection Stone is lost, but maybe findable and lastly the Invisibility Cloak was owned by James Potter. Do you know what that means Harry?" explained Mr. Ollivander

"Not really" said Harry sadly

"It means that whoever would be the next person to own all of the three hallows will be the master of death" said the old man as the three gasped.

None of them had noticed Dobby´s disappearance, until they heard a pop yet again, this time it was Dobby along with Griphook, who was holding a some sort of mini cup in his hand.

"Mr. Potter, I found this in the Lestrange´s vault. I´m positive it is a horcrux, it seems to wriggle, when someone touches it" said the goblin.

"Thank you very much Griphook. Mr. Ollivander, is there something else you need to say?" asked Hermione

"No, so I guess back to the States I go" said the old man as he and Griphook grabbed Dobby´s hands and they popped away, with Dobby apparating Griphook back to Gringotts and Mr. Ollivander to Bill and Fleur´s.

"Well that was interesting" said Dean.

"Do you think he´s right Harry, about the Deathly Hallows, I mean it is a children´s story after all" said Hermione.

"I don´t know, but he is right about the invisibility cloak. My dad had it and usually the invisibility charm on the cloaks wears off after a few years, but if It´s been in my family for at least two generations, he might be correct" said Harry

/scene/

"Well I´m off to my watch, boys, make sure you get some sleep" said Hermione, before heading out of the tent.

She decided to explore the forest for a while, making sure that she stopped at the edges of the charms. The forest really looked magical during a spring night. The stars illuminating the moon and the sky. The forest shining in mist and flowers glowing in the dark. It´s just beautiful. Hermione wasn´t looking where she was going until she tripped over a rock, which made her fall outside the enchantments, making her visible. She heard a spell being cast so quickly, that she didn´t have time to react. She fell over with a scream and knew no more.

/scene/

Harry and Dean were talking in bed because they couldn´t sleep. They couldn´t shake the feeling off that something bad was going to happen tonight.

Suddenly they heard a scream, which was definitely Hermione´s. The boys jumped out of their beds, grabbing their wands and quickly running towards the scream they heard. They were invisible due to the charms and they saw a Death Eater pick Hermione up. Harry recognized him as Dolohov. Anger bubbled inside him as he remembered fifth year and Hermione almost dying.

Without thinking he made himself visible and cast a tracking charm on the Death Eater before he could apparate. Dean was still in shock. Harry came back into the enchanted area.

"A Death Eater has Hermione, I cast a tracking spell on him and we´ll see where he is" Harry looked at his wand which popped up the words Hogwarts.

"He must have apparated into Hogsmeade and then got into Hogwarts. We need to pack things quickly and move, he might tell the other Death Eaters where we are" Harry rushed as they ran up to the tent and packed in a flash. Dean could hear Harry muttering things about how it was his own fault.

"You need to stop blaming yourself , mate, it´s going to do no good" Dean said as they shrunk the tent and he put it in his pocket.

"You´re right" sighed Harry. " We can´t apparate to Hogsmeade, though, it´s too risky"

"I know, but we can´t apparate into Hogwarts either" said Dean.

Suddenly a flashbulb went on in Harry´s head.

"Dobby!" called Harry. They could hear the familiar pop yet again.

"Oh! Mr. Harry Potter, sir, what can Dobby do for the great one?" piped the hyper elf.

"Can you apparate us into Hogwarts, into the Room of Requirement?" asked Harry as Dean finally realized what he was up to.

"Since when do you think so quickly?" asked a puzzled Dean.

"Well, I guess being with Hermione has helped me with that area" chuckled Harry, as they grabbed onto the elf.

/scene/

The two young men arrived in a room, that had lots of beds, a big table with lots of chairs and lots and lots of people crowded in there. It looked like a most crowded room in the world.

The people were silent, in fear of hearing someone appear out of nowhere, but when they realized who they were, all of them went to clap Harry on the back.

"It´s so good to see you back, Harry!" exclaimed Ginny as she ran up to hug him, which he returned only half-heartedly.

"Good to see you all! I´m guessing it´s not going too well in here either" said Harry.

"No, the carrows have beaten us up, the Defence Against the Dark Arts is just Dark Arts now, lots of detentions including casting unforgivables and Snape´s headmaster" summarized a usually shy Neville Longbottom. He had lots of bruises on his cheeks and arms, but the glint in his eye told everyone that he has grown up to an extremely brave young man.

"I´d like to greet everyone personally, but I´ve come here for a reason. Hermione has been captured and the tracking spell indicated her to be here somewhere" said Harry

There were gasps all over. Muggleborns were defenetly not safe and now that their classmate was the one captured, the hoped seemed to sink down.

"Where could she be?" asked Harry

The silence filled the room. No muggleborn had entered school this year, which meant she could be anywhere.

"Harry, you have a map you know" whispered Dean, as he recalled seeing a map, that Harry was looking at, that looked like Hogwarts.

"Brilliant, Dean" whispered Harry, as he pulled the map out, exclaiming "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

The lines of the map started appearing, along with everyone inside the castle.

"Hermione seems to be in the Headmasters office. Why would they put her there?" muttered Harry.

"And Snape is there as well, with Death Eater´s guarding the passage" added Dean.

"This is where the invisibility Cloak comes handy" said Harry, as he started to exit, with Dean on his trail.

"Where are you going Harry?" piped Ginny

"I´m going to rescue Hermione" said Harry, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone could see the anger on Ginny´s face and the inexistent wind blowing around her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, here´s the next chapter. I won´t be able to update everyday because I have the end of year exams now, which means revision, revision and more revision

**Chapter 6**

"Ok, Dean, I´m going to put on the invisibility cloak, so I won´t be seen. You should stay in the Room of Requirement, just in case. Also, try to calm Mount Ginny down, I think she thinks we´re still meant to be together" said Harry, as they exited the Room of Requirement.

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir!" saluted Dean, as if Harry was the King and he the knight, returning to the Room.

Harry just chuckled, getting the cloak out of Hermione´s beaded bag, which was on his bag because she didn´t have it when she was taken, and threw the cloak on him.

_It´s going to be as easy as cake _thought Harry, with a smirk.

/scene/

Dean went back inside. Ginny was hoping that Harry was following him, but she was wrong.

"Where´s Harry?" she asked angrily.

"He went to rescue Hermione, just like he said" Dean said as if explaining it to a five year old.

Ginny, not trying to show her obvious jealousy and hatred towards the bookworm, said as steadily as she could "Right. They´re best friends after all"

Dean chuckled to himself. Volcano Ginny would blow up if she found out that Harry and Hermione were a little bit more than that.

/meanwhile/

Harry was busy dodging students, teachers and carrows as he spotted the famous gargoyle, leading to the headmaster's office.

_Dodging people takes forever_ thought Harry.

He was surprised to see the gargoyle moving away. He realized that the two Death Eaters, who were guarding the passage, were coming down.

"It´s not going to be long until they find Potter" said a Death Eater, who Harry didn´t recognize.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased once he hears about this" said the other, whom Harry recognized as Dolohov.

Anger was bubbling yet again as he cast two stunning charms at the Death Eaters, faster than lightning. The two Death Eaters fell down, with shock written on their faces.

Harry walked up to Dolohov and kicked him in the balls.

"That´s for hurting Hermione, you bastard!" said Harry, smirking.

He quickly walked up the steps to the Head´s office, before it could close up and entered with a slight creak.

What he saw surprised him

/what happened with Hermione during the time/

_Where am I? _she thought, as she felt herself being put on a chair.

"We will guard the passage, Headmaster Snape" smirked the Death Eaters

"Go!" growled Snape.

Just as the Death Eaters went out of the door, Snape turned his scowl into niceness, well as nice as he could be.

"Miss Granger, how could you let yourself be captured? You should be more careful!" said Snape.

"I tripped and I fell out of the protective enchantments and- Wait a second, why are **you** being so nice to** me**?" surprise written on her face.

"I have finally realized that if I am going to help the light side and avenge my love, who died, I have to act light, to be light" said Snape.

Hermione just stared at him disbelievingly.

"I know you don´t trust me, but the Death Eaters and Voldemort are starting to get ready for the final battle. It will happen soon and then I need to choose which side I am on, though I´ve known it for years" said Snape.

"Who do you love then?" asked Hermione testingly

"That´s NONE, of your business, you little girl!" scowled Snape.

Hermione just raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry, about that, I guess old habits die hard" said Snape as he walked towards the door, muttered something to the two guards and came back.

"What was that about?" asked the brunette.

"I needed to tell them that I know what to do with you…" at seeing Hermione´s face he added "….. don´t worry, I´m not going to do anything, it was just to convince them" said Snape

"About your question Miss Granger, I must advize you to not tell anyone, especially " at Hermione´s nod he said "Lily Evans" as the door creaked open, hearing Hermione gasp.

Harry threw the cloak away, instantly firing a stinging hex at him, which Snape dodged.

"Stop it Harry!" cried Hermione, but Harry didn´t listen, firing a disarming spell at him, which Snape cast a protego charm to protect him.

Hermione grabbed Harry´s arm and whispered "He´s on the good side, he´s been keeping me safe, ever since I was captured"

Harry relaxed and didn´t shoot anymore spells, but kept his wand in hand as he hugged Hermione.

"I was so worried about you. I was afraid they´d kill you and I´d have nothing else to fight for" whispered Harry.

Snape was watching the scene with a glazed look on his face, remembering when Lily used to hug him, even if it was platonic. He snapped out of it quickly enough to see the couple watching him.

"I know you don´t trust me and there is only one way to prove that I am loyal to the light side" he said as he raised his wand in the air.

"I, Severus Snape, promise that I am loyal to the light side, and ready to fight Voldemort as the time comes, so mote it be!" he said as a silver light shined, indicating the truth.

"Fine, I´ll trust you, Snape, but only because you kept Hermione safe" muttered Harry.

"How come no one is here, I know that saying _his_ name is a taboo" said Hermione, indicating Voldemort.

"Yes it is, in everywhere but Hogwarts. Since so many carrows and Death Eaters are here, there is no need to have the taboo placed here, most of the people here have the Dark Mark to summon him" explained Severus.

Hermione and Harry just nodded their head in thought.

"In trade for your trust, Mr. Potter, I have some interesting news, that will help you" said Snape as he beckoned them closer.

"The long lost Ravenclaw Diadem is in the Room of Requirement. The Dark Lord placed it there so no one would be able to find it, even Dumbledore. Also his snake, Nagini, she is a horcrux as well" said Snape in a low voice.

"How do you know that?" asked Harry

"As you know, I´ve been a spy for Dumbledore for a long time. I´ve been going to his meetings and he once told us this. I think because he thought if we knew, we could keep them safe, but he doesn´t know I am a spy" said in the same low voice.

"Ok, so we should eliminate the diadem first, because Nagini is always with him. The only way we can get the last horcrux, is when the final battle will begin" said Hermione, beckoning Harry to get out his invisibility cloak again.

"Thank you Professor, but we must be off now" said Harry

/scene/

"How can we get a different Room of Requirement, if there are people in there?" asked Harry

"I´m sure if we use the same method, like we always do without people, It will appear, just the people inside won´t notice, now quiet, we´re sneaking here" said Hermione

Arriving at the seventh floor, Harry slipped that cloak off them and thought, whilst pacing

_I need a place to find the Ravenclaw Diadem,_

_I need a place to find the Ravenclaw Diadem,_

_I need a place to find the Ravenclaw Diadem_

To their luck the big doors appeared and they entered. It looked just like, when Harry was there to hide the book. There were big piles of everything hidden chunked together, there was the vanishing cabinet and even pixies.

"Great, how are we supposed to find it in here?" said Harry, annoyed.

"You go this way, I´ll go that way" said Hermione, as they began their search for the horcrux.

A/N: Wanted to stop there. Anyway next chappie is them finding a horcrux, the final battle starting and will Harry ever propose to Hermione?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well here is another chappie, enjoy

**Chapter 7**

The couple had been searching for a specific object for a few minutes, which felt like hours. They were looking for a horcrux, having either an eagle or something to do with Ravenclaw on the Diadem. The raven haired man was just about to give up when he found it. The Diadem looked marvelous, shining silver with a dark blue crystal in the middle along with a big R. Simply beautiful.

"Hermione! I found it!" called Harry, as Hermione came, rushing.

"Wow, it looks beautiful. No one would think of that as a dark object" said Hermione

"Doesn´t look half as beautiful as you, love" said Harry

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Potter" giggled Hermione, blushing

The giggling was a sound of angels to Harry, making his eyes glaze over.

"Harry, HARRY! We need to destroy it! Give me my bag, I´ll get the sword, since you seem to be too busy" said Hermione

Harry didn´t hear a word she said, as she sighed and took the beaded bag from him. She got the sword out, ready to plunge it into the diadem, as it screeched and exploded into dark mist, ready to make the predator its prey.

"Hermione Granger, your fears astound me" the horcrux hissed, making Hermione stumble back in fear.

"I expected something logical, plain" the horcrux laughed evilly " it´s astounding how you are just like Potter, letting your emotions make you fear"

The horcrux turned to Harry and Ginny.

"You, a plain bookworm who would do anything for MY Harry, ha! You are just worthless and useful only for homework answers. No wonder you don´t have any friends" Horcrux-Ginny said as Hermione fell to her knees.

"Hermione, don´t listen to it! You aren´t worthless, I´m here for you and always will be, you have friends, that care for you" shouted Harry, trying to run towards her, but there was an invisible force pushing him back

"You really thought I would love YOU? You really thought you were MY best friend? You portray yourself smart, but you are bloody stupid. You don´t deserve me or my love. You are not worth my time or trouble" Horcrux-Harry laughed.

"No, Hermione, you were, are and always will be my best friend! You are smart and deserve every bit of my everything. You are worth my love and you always will be my love! I love you more than life itself!" said Harry as loud as he could, trying to make Hermione hear him.

With that Hermione got the strength to push the sword into the horcrux and stand up groggily, as the dark object screeched in terror.

Harry instantly hugged her with all his might and comforted her as she began to shed a few tears. Harry decided it was time. He touched her chin and made her look into his emerald orbs.

"Hermione, I love you with every fiber of my being. I wish to live my life with you, till the end of forever" he was on one knee "Will you marry me, my love" he asked, finally using the Gryffindor courage for the one thing he was afraid of when he was young, love

Hermione jumped into his arms squealing "Yes, yes, a million times yes"

Harry slipped the emerald diamond ring onto her ring finger as they kissed softly.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world" whispered Harry

/scene/

"I wonder if Harry´s alright, he´s been gone for so long" said Ginny for the hundredth time in 2 hours.

"For god sakes, Ginny, give the guy some space, I can see him on the Maurauder´s Map, for crying out loud" said Dean wondering why he went out with her once. Ginny just scowled.

"By the way, has anyone seen Ron, he doesn´t seem to be here" asked Dean

"His probably hiding in the kitchens, we all know how he is when he is hungry" chuckled Neville

"Yeah `Everyone is dead who gets in the way of Ron and his stomach`" said Dean

Harry and Hermione entered hand in hand, enjoying the moment.

Everyone saw the looks they gave each other and went to congratulate them, well everyone but Volcano Ginny, who was erupting again.

Everyone was saying things like `I always knew you two would get together` and `It´s about time`

Ginny decided to try Harry first, as she ran up to him and hugged him

"Oh, Harry, I was so worried. I think you´ve been given Love Potion by her, you know that you love me, you are my boyfriend after all" she leaned in to kiss him, but he pushed away.

"Ginny, I love Hermione and we have broke up months ago" he said trying to keep his cool.

"She´s just a mudblood, you-" she didn´t get to finish the sentence as Neville hexed her.

Harry had his wand out as well, casting a stunning charm, to make sure she didn´t wake up.

"No one comes in between Harry and Hermione and you should know that" said Neville

"Wow, You´ve really grown up Neville" said Hermione as she gave him a small hug.

Neville just chuckled.

Suddenly Everything went cold as they heard a voice, more like a snake hissing than human.

"Harry Potter, you have made a mistake, coming to Hogwarts" the voice hissed as everyone looked around for the source, when Hermione spotted Harry about to collapse "you will die along with your friends and lover" the voice laughed evilly.

Harry just said one word "Voldemort" before he collapsed

He began to spasm and cry out.

"He´s being possessed!" called someone out of the corner.

"Ron?" asked Hermione.

"I know, I made a lot of mistakes, and I hope you can forgive me, and I know you´re a couple, I realized that a long time ago and I´m happy for you, honestly, but there´s no time for that. We need to save Harry" he rushed.

Hermione held his hand and whispered loving words into his ear, which made Voldemort flee quickly.

"That was easier than in fifth year" Harry croaked

"I guess that´s because you have more faith of love inside you than before" said Ron.

"I´m sorry for being a git and leaving you two alone" muttered Ron

"It´s alright mate, as long as you don´t do it again" Harry said.

Ron smiled.

"I can see Death Eaters outside!" called Neville.

"We have to go" said Harry

/scene/

The spells were already flying everywhere, dark and light. The teachers were fighting the Death Eaters, hoping that help would come soon. Fortunately, the people hidden in the Room of Requirement burst out of the Front doors, catching some Death Eaters off guard, making them easy targets.

"Mr. Potter? When did you get here?" asked Minerva McGonagall as she dodged a killing curse.

"Long story, no time" he said.

So the final Battle began.

The Death Eaters, Dementors and Voldemort against the Teachers, The trio and other Hogwarts students, and some of their parents who had arrived.

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry, as he took the enemy down.

"Crucio!" shouted Bellatrix, whose wand was pointed at Hermione.

She was fighting another Death Eater and didn´t see it coming, she took the Death Eater out, as Ron jumped In front of the Crucio spell, taking the full blow.

"No, RON!" called Hermione, as Lupin sent a Petrificus Totalus at her.

Ron stood up and said that he was fine, and the battle continued.

"Good to see you Remus" called the trio "Ready to fight?"

"Oh, yeah" called Remus.

That´s when the Dementors decided to take their appearance, making the place feel cold and void.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" shouted a voice from the grand doors, as a doe ran into the dementors, making them screech.

Everyone saw Snape standing there holding his wand in the air.

"Has Voldemort come out yet?" asked Snape as he joined the battle

"No, he must be enjoying the show" said Harry

The Death Eaters were perplexed to see Snape and Potter chatting like old friends, making some of the yet again easy to take out.

Bellatrix was in a rage "YOU DARE BETRAY THE DARK LORD!" she shouted, along with the killing curse, which was easily dodged by Snape.

"Sectumsempra!" shouted Snape, which Bellatrix dodged.

"Petrificus Totalus, Sectumsempra" shouted Draco Malfoy.

Bellatrix was dead in a second.

"Well, that´s new. First Snape changes sides and then Malfoy?" said a perplexed Neville as he cast a levicorpus spell on a Death Eater.

"I decided to change sides, because it didn´t feel right, killing people. Why do you think I didn´t kill Dumbledore, even though it was my task" said Draco

"Well, the more we have on our side the better" shouted Harry, dodging a killing curse.

Dolohov was behind Ginny, who wasn´t doing much in the battle, ready to cast a killing curse.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!" shouted Mrs. Weasly as she cast an unforgivable for the first time in her life, killing Dolohov.

Suddenly, a snake slithered behind Harry, ready to kill, when Hermione sliced the snake in half with the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Thanks, love" said Harry

"ENOUGH" said the same hissing voice again as Voldemort finally appeared.

"You have fought valiantly, but you will lose, Harry Potter, Everything" he said pointing the wand at Hermione.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted

Someone pushed Hermione away from the killing curse, falling on top of her. He saw Fred and George both on top of her.

"Well-" started Fred

"We couldn´t let-"

"Harry´s love-"

"Be killed-"

"Now would we?" they finished together, as they helped Hermione up.

Suddenly Voldemort turned towards Harry "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted as Harry cast Expelliarmus.

The two spells clashed, whilst the Death Eaters started fighting the light again.

"You are not as strong as you used to be, Tom! Your Horcruxes are gone!" said Harry strongly

"YOU LIE" shouted Voldemort as he put his effort into killing Harry.

Harry used all his magical will power to make sure Voldemort died.

The spell hit Voldemort. He blew up into dust, never coming back again.

"Harry, you did it!" Hermione squealed as she ran up to Harry and him on the lips.

The Death Eaters, who were loyal to Tom Riddle died and the ones imperioused felt like waking up from a long slumber as everyone started cheering.

Suddenly Harry collapsed

A/N: I had to add the ´s line NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITC (Bastard in this fic). That´s her best line in the whole series.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Everything, everyone was quiet as their savior fell to the ground, unconscious. The black hair made him look paler, than normal. A red head levitated him quickly and started towards the Hospital Wing, with a brunette and his sister on his tail. They were all in shock, as they entered the familiar room, where, mostly Harry, had had many injuries, ever since year one.

Madame Pomfrey ushered them in and levitated Harry onto the bed, casting diagnosive charms on the Boy-Who-Lived. She smiled a little.

"No need to worry, he has just used up too much magical power, so his core shut his brain down. He should wake up in about a day or two. He just needs to recover from the battle, like us all" she said sadly.

They gave a small smile, as Hermione sat next to Harry, holding his arm. Whilst she was doing that, Ron´s eye caught a shiny object on Hermione´s finger. Looking at it more closely, without Hermione noticing, he saw that it was an emerald engagement ring. He was surprised, but happy for them, and he knew who wouldn´t be, as he eyed Ginny. The redheaded boy sat next to Hermione, making sure that Ginny couldn´t see her ring finger.

Unfortunately, though, Ginny sat down on the opposite side of the bed, and she spotted it. Ron didn´t hide it well enough. She erupted.

"What is THAT?" she said in a loud voice

"What is what?" asked Hermione

"Is that an engagement ring on YOUR finger?" asked Ginny, happily thinking that Ron would blow up as well.

"Yes, it is. Got a problem?" she said, anger rising

"Who gave it to you?" asked Ginny

"Harry-" she was cut off, as Ginny fired a hex at her.

She jumped away from it, grabbing her wand, as Ron did the same and Madame Pomfrey came out of her office.

"What is going on here?" asked the Madame

"She got mad because Hermione is Harry´s fiancée!" exclaimed Ron, his wand still pointed at Ginny

"Congratulations, dear! Now Miss Weasley, why be jealous, can´t you be happy for them?" asked Madame Pomfrey, trying to calm the boiling Ginny down

"NO! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE? WHY DO YOU THINK I POISONED HIM IN HIS SIXTH YEAR!" she shouted. Bad mistake, as she just revealed a secret.

"What?" shouted Ron and Hermione, whilst Madame Pomfrey began to scan for potions and poisons

"It can´t be!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey "You are going to Azkaban for this, it´s illegal and I presume you know that" said Madame Pomfrey.

Ginny started to hex the healer, but she was quicker, already trained for this.

"Petrificus Totalus!" said the Madame, as Volcano Ginny fell to the ground.

"I´ll have the aurors take you" she said calmly.

"What kind of love potion was it?" asked Hermione, presuming it was a love potion

"Amortentia" she said as the two teens gasped.

/scene/

Two days had passed. Everything was cooling down from the battle and people were starting to cope. Reporters were going mad, they wanted to know every single detail. Ginny was in Azkaban for her crimes. She was put there for 10 years.

Hermione and Ron were chatting in the Hospital Wing, as Harry started to stir.

He opened his emerald orbs to see browns staring back at him. Hermione lunged at him with a huge kiss. It was passionate.

"Could you two please get a room" chuckled Ron.

The two blushed.

"Oh and by the way I´m happy for you" said Ron giving Harry a man hug.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Harry.

"You are engaged to Hermione" said Ron

"How many people know?" asked Harry, as Dean came through the door, along with Neville.

"Hi, Harry!" said Dean.

"I know your secret" chuckled Neville

"You and Hermione are engaged" they said together, sounding like girls

"Let me guess, it´s a secret. That means the whole school knows" chuckled Harry

"Yeah, that´s normal around here" said Dean.

The trio just laughed

/scene/

"Harry, you sure? I mean, I can go by myself-" Hermione was cut off

"Hermione, I promised you and I want to go. I want to meet them, there is nothing to be nervous about, at least for you anyway" said Harry.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hermione

"You are their princess, but I bet your dad is going to kill me, then kill me again and again and again, because I´m the Boy-Who-Just-Won´t-Die!" said Harry

"My parents are going to love you, just like I do" she said pecking his lips

"Seriously, get a room!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ok, were off now, see you!" they said, as they entered the fireplace and called "The airport!"

"I´m going to miss them, I hope they have a great time in Australia" said Ron sighing

"I´m sure they will" said Dean.

"They´ll write everyday and if they won´t, they´ll get a huge prank done by my brothers, when they get back" said Ron evilly

"Don´t push it Ron" said Neville.

/epilogue/

Harry and Hermione had spent a whole summer in Australia, with Hermione retrieving her parents' memories and Harry getting to know them. Neville and Dean had joined the aurors, ready to track down the Dark Wizards around the World. Ron had joined the Chudley Cannons, fulfilling his dream. Everybody was living happily.

Now Hermione was getting ready for marriage, already in her dress. Luna was her Maid of Honor and Ron was Harry´s Best Man. All of their friends were there including the Weasleys, excluding Ginny, the Lupins (Remus married Tonks) and many others.

"I´m going to have a nervous breakdown. God I sound like a girl saying that" whispered Harry, from the aisle.

"You have nothing to be nervous about" whispered Ron as the Wedding March started to play.

Hermione looked stunning, to say the least. Her dress was snow white, and plain, but beautiful. Her hair was done up and it sparkled. But mostly her face was the thing that gave her the beauty. Everyone could see how she shined from happiness. Harry´s jaw dropped. Hermione´s father, Dan, handed her over to Harry. As the priest began his speech.

It was the time for their vows.

"You are the woman I´ve been love with ever since the train to Hogwarts" Harry started. "It´s impossible to describe the love I have for you. The most wonderful part, is that I know you would never leave me, for anything. The time we will share together will be the most beautiful part of our lives" finished Harry

"There are so many things in life that happen for a reason. Love is one of them, I love you with all my heart, body and soul and I´d even beat Death just to be with you. Marriages are made in Heaven, but so are thunder and lightning" said Hermione.

By the time there wasn´t a dry eye in the church. Even the priest was on the verge of tears.

"You may now kiss the bride" said the old priest, as Hermione and Harry leaned in.

….

It was their start of forever.

A/N So. How was it. I hope you didn´t die of fluffiness.


End file.
